Naruto JutsuPedia
by hellfire-shadow
Summary: this isnt really a story this is just a list of naruto jutsu that i will let any one use in their storys.


Kuchiyose no jutsu- Summoning Technique C-S Rank Kyuu Ryuukyodai- Nine Dragon Brothers Kyuu Ryuukyodai Waza: Shinigami no Ibuki- Nine Dragon Brothers Technique: Breath of the Death God No Rank Katon: Daikafushicho Hogeki- Fire Release: Great Fire Phoenix Bomb A-rank Nendo Bunshin- Clay Replication No Rank Shi-ne- Die Katon: Hosenka no jutsu- Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique C-rank Suiton: Teppodama Renda- Water Release: Gunshot Barrage C-rank Sakura Fubuki no jutsu- Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique C-rank Haikiryo no jutsu- Displacement Technique B-S Rank Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho- Secret Technique: A Thousand Water Needles of Death No Rank Katon: Karyuu Endan- Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile B-Rank Ballo de la Sette Peccati Mortali- Dance of the Seven Deadly Sins No Rank Uzzolo, Invidia, Rapacit , Avidit , Pigrizia, Fierezza, Furia- Lust, Envy, Ravenousness (Couldn t find Gluttony, so I went for the next best thing), Greed, Sloth, Pride, Wrath (Hope I got these right)  
Chidori- One Thousand Birds A-rank Suiton: Suishoha- Water Release: Water Shockwave B-rank Doton: Retsudotensho- Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm C-rank Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu- Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness B-rank Doton: Madojuu no Yoroi- Earth Release: Armour of the Demonic Earth Beast No Rank Hakkesho Raiton: Raijin no Kaiten- Eight Trigrams Palm Lightning Release: Heavenly Whirl of the Thunder God No Rank Raiton: Rairyuudan no jutsu- Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Missile Technique B-rank Hyakurai- A Hundred Thunderclaps Shuiton: Shuigadan no jushu (Suiton: Suigadan no jutsu)- Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Technique B-rank Katon Kekkai: Hi no Enjin- Fire Release Barrier: Ring of Fire B-rank Tsubaki no mai- Dance of the Camellia No Rank Ninpo: Geppuho no jutsu- Ninja Art: Belch Cannon Technique (lol) C-rank Kuchiyose: Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi- Summoning: The Grass Cutter: Longsword of the Heavens B-rank Sen eijashu- Hidden Shadow Snake Hand C-rank Futon: Daitoppa- Wind Release: Great Breakthrough C-rank Akuma Suiton: Mizu no Kokyokyoku- Demonic Water Release: Symphony of Water S+ Rank Gogyo Fuin- Five Element Seal A-rank Hyuuga Neji Higi no Meiun: Hyakken no Mai- Hyuuga Neji s Secret Technique of Doom: Dance of a Hundred Blades A-rank Tatsu Shindo (Dragon Tremor) Own Invention Shizen Gekido (Nature s Wrath) Own Invention Nensho Uyoku (Burning Wings) Own Invention Do Butsu-no Seishin Ryo Kin (Animal Spirit Charge) Own Invention Nijuu Do Butsu-no Seishin (Double Animal Spirit) Own Invention Tora Aki (Tiger Fall) Own Invention Kamakiri Suto (Mantis Strike) Own Invention Gekiretsu Go Renda (Furious Five Barrage) Own Invention C telette (Ribs)  
Selle (Lower Back)  
Brochette (Skewer)  
Collier Shoot (Neck Shoot)  
Gigot (Legs)  
Diable Jambe (Devil s Leg)  
Flambage Shot (Flaming Shot)  
Tsumetai Bakuha (Icy Blast) Own Invention Hyo Ga Hakaisha (Glacier Destroyer) Own Invention Nenshoken (Burning Fist) Own Invention Awaikaneheki (Liquid Metal Shield) Own Invention Awaikane Kengiri (Liquid Metal Sword Slash) Own Invention So Dai Awaikaneheki (Grand Liquid Metal Shield) Own Invention Awaikanedan (Liquid Metal Bullet) Own Invention Tenshi Giri (Angel Slash) Own Invention Danku Giri (Splitting Void Slash) Own Invention Kokubyaku Giri (Black and White Slash) Own Invention Nitoryu: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou (Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)  
Benikiri Kirite (Crimson Mist Cutter) Own Invention Ryu Hakaisha (Dragon Destroyer) Own Invention Chakra Denchi Fuin (Chakra Battery Seal) Own Invention Kaimon: Kai (First Gate: Release)  
Shosenjutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)  
Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique) Ninpou: Otofuru Chinkonkyoku (Ninja Art: Soundwave Requiem) Own Invention Raiton: Jiki: Gekitaisuru/Hikitsukeru (Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel/Attract) Own Invention Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma (Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning) Own Invention Raikiri (Lightning Edge)  
Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)  
Doton: Kyojin Chikara (Earth Release: Titan s Might) Own Invention Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique) Own Invention Doton: Doryusou (Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)  
Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)  
Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu (Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique) Own Invention Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)  
Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)  
Futon: Shishi Otakebi (Wind Release: Lion s Roar) Own Invention Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)  
Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)  
Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)  
Katon: Hiya Arashi no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique) Own Invention Katon: Shinsei Bakufu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Nova Blast Technique) Own Invention Katon: Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Blaze Technique) Own Invention Katon: So Dai Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Phoenix Blaze Technique) Own Invention Katon: Hisaki no Ko Shin (Fire Release: Flames of Renewal) Own Invention Katon: Shuiro Kaibun no Jutsu (Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Technique) Own Invention Katon: Moeteiru Hane Arashi (Fire Release: Blazing Feather Storm) Own Invention Katon: Yaseihi Tsunami (Fire Release: Wildfire Tsunami) Own Invention Katon: Nensho Hogo (Fire Release: Burning Protection) Own Invention Katon: Hinurimono no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Coating Technique) Own Invention Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile) Katon: Shuiro Hairyudan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Dragon Projectile) Own Invention Suiton: Namidagunda Ko Sei no Jutsu (Water Release: Tearful Resuscitation Technique) Own Invention Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)  
Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)  
Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu (Water Release: Liquid Bullet Technique)  
Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave) Suiton: Gekiretsu Se no Jutsu (Water Release: Furious Torrent Technique) Own Invention Suiton: Gosuiwan no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique)  
Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique) Own Invention Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)  
Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of the Dense Woodland)  
Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)  
Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso (Wood Release: Binding Nest)  
Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)  
Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Projectile Technique) Own Invention - Sorta, the jutsu exist in the game, at least according to a site.  
Mokuton: Saigo no Jutsu: Kodai-no Hogosha (Wood Release: Ultimate Technique: Ancient Protector) Own Invention Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Snow Storm Swallows)  
Hyoton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu (Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique) Own Invention Hyoton: Byakuryu Boufusetsu (Ice Release: White Dragon Blizzard) Own Invention Hyoton: Hokkyoku-no Kaze (Ice Release: Arctic Winds) Own Invention Hyoton: Gyoketsu Sawari (Ice Release: Freezing Touch) Own Invention Hyoton: Shimo Ookami Nida (Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack) Own Invention Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)  
Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)  
Seiton: Hitode no Unmei (Holy Release: Hand of Fate) Own Invention Seiton: Tenrai Arashi no Jutsu (Holy Release: Divine Storm Technique) Own Invention Seiton: Ho Ken no Jutsu (Holy Release: Consecration) Own Invention Seiton: Tenrai Kanbetsu (Holy Release: Divine Judgement) Own Invention Kyoton: Ketatamashii Kirime Yari (Void Release: Piercing Rift Spears) Own Invention Kyoton: Maboroshi Nakami (Void Release: Phantom Blades)  
Brochette (Skewer)  
Santen D coupage (Three Point Cut)  
Nitoryu: Taka Nami (Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave)  
Nitoryu: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou (Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)  
Ama-no Isshi (Celestial Arrow) - Own Invention Danku Giri (Splitting Void Slash) - Own Invention Kokubyaku Giri (Black and White Slash) - Own Invention Raiton: Rairy u no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)  
Raiton: Jiki: Gekitaisuru (Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel) - Own Invention Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu (Water Release: Liquid Bullet Technique)  
Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)  
Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)  
Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)  
Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)  
Doton: Sanchi-no Kuma Keisei (Earth Release: Mountainous Bear Formation) - Own Invention Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile)  
Katon: Shinsei Bakufu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Nova Blast Technique) - Own Invention Katon: Shuiro Hairyudan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Dragon Projectile) - Own Invention Oniton: Go Ka Saitan (Demon Release: Hellfire Resurrection) - Own Invention Oniton: Osoroshii Kaen no Jutsu (Demon Release: Dreadful Blaze Technique) - Own Invention Oniton: Go Ka Harigan no Jutsu (Demon Release: Hellfire Needle Gun Technique) - Own Invention Seiton: Mabushii Kagayaki (Holy Release: Blinding Radiance) - Own Invention Seiton: Ho Ken no Jutsu (Holy Release: Consecration) - Own Invention Kyoton: Kurai Takase no Jutsu (Void Release: Dark Shackle Technique) - Own Invention Oniton: Seiton: Kyoton: Bunshin no Jutsu (Demon Release: Holy Release: Void Release: Clone Technique)  
Orioke no jutsu- Sexy Technique Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu- Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique Onikyodai- Demon Brothers Senbon Kage Bunshin no jutsu- Needle Shadow Replication Technique Kaze no Gengetsu Yaiba- Crescent Moon Blades of Wind Doton: Doryuu Yogeki- Earth Release: Earth Dragon Assault Chi Bunshin no jutsu- Blood Replication Technique Jutsu Hanshakyo- Technique Reflector Sankon Tesso- Soul-Scattering Iron Claws Raiton: Denki no Hara- Lightning Release: Field of Electricity Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu- Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Futon: Furyudan no jutsu- Wind Release: Wind Dragon Missile Technique Koshinuke- Coward Vesi- (Finnish) Water Onipo: Yoroi no Kitsune- Demon Art: Fox Armour Raiton: Raiko Senzai- Lightning Release: Lightning Garden Katon: Kitsune-bi- Fire Release: Fox Fire Raiton: Raiko Ame- Lightning Release: Lightning Rain Futon: Gufukei- Wind Release: Tornado Whip Suiton: Unabara Soso- Water Release: Ocean Funeral Doton: Hari no Toko- Earth Release: Bed of Needles Yonbi no Tsubame- Four-Tailed Swallow Katon: Haisekisho- Fire Release: Ash Product Burning Doton: Doryuuheki- Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Doton: Dokado- Earth Release: Earth Vortex Akuma Katon: Kukogoka no jutsu- Demonic Fire Release: Black Hellfire Technique Shiton jutsu- Death Release Technique Suiton: Suishoha- Water Release: Water Shockwave Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho- Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Karitepo: Shikon Tekishutsu no jutsu- Reaper s Art: Dead Soul Extraction Technique Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)  
Kawara Shuriken (Tile Shuriken)  
Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)  
Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)  
Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)  
Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)  
Harem no Jutsu (Harem Technique)  
Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)  
Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Balsam Fire Technique)  
Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)  
Konohagakure Hidden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi (Thousand Years of Death)  
Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)  
Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)  
Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)  
Yoraishin (God of Night Lightning)  
Kyuubi Chimeiteki Ken Odori ( Kyuubi's Deadly Sword Dance )  
Katon : Aoiro Fenikkusu Kyouran ( Fire Release : Blue Phoenix Fury ) Kuraiton : yami shin-en no jutsu ( Dark Release: Demon Abyss )  
Omoide no sono sangai no jutsu : Memories of the past Kaze no Yaiba : Blade of Wind Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Summoning Technique Katon : Kitsune Endan : Fire Release : Fox Flame Bullet Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) [C-Rank Ninjutsu, Fire element] User inhales and sends out a giant fireball at the enemy. Fire does not originate from the mouth.  
Katon: DaiGokakyu (Fire Style: Grand [or Final] Fireball Jutsu) [A-Rank Ninjutsu, Fire element] Stronger version of the above technique (technically my creation of a Ninjutsu). It s possible to have been created by Sasuke.  
Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu) [D-Rank Ninjutsu, Earth element] User goes underground and grabs the enemy and drags them underground.  
Chidori Nagashi (Chidori [1000 Birds] Current) [A to S Rank {most likely S-Rank} Ninjutsu, Lightning element] User is able to emit Chidori from every parts of his body and is able to channel it into a weapon, creating a defense and a form of attack. It does not count for the amount of Chidori that can be used in the day. It was created by Sasuke.  
Futon: Kaze no Nami (Wind Style: Wind Wave) [S-Rank Ninjutsu, Wind element] User channels wind element into a weapon (preferably a sword) and swings it to create a wave of wind enough to elevate sand level by sending whirlwinds and shockwaves (my creation). It was created by Naruto.  
Unknown Curse Seal Technique [A-Rank Juin Jutsu, also categorized as Kinjutsu] User gains additional power when using the seal. There are at least 2 known complete stages to the seal in public knowledge, which can mutate the user into an animal-like form. Can synchronize with a body, and is capable of performing partial transformations when mastered. It was created by Sasuke to compensate for the lost Ten no Juin from Orochimaru, and had been branded by himself through Uchiha secrets.  
Kage Buyo (Dancing Leaf Shadow) [C-Rank Taijutsu] User jumps up in the air and appears behind the enemy.  
Shishi Rendan (Lion s Barrage) [C-Rank Taijutsu] User performs several punches and kicks which is usually blocked, but performs a final kick that crushes them when they land on the ground. It was created by Sasuke.  
Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Jutsu) [D-Rank Ninjutsu] User replaces himself/herself with an object and escapes some attacks.  
Genkai Fuin (Limiter Seal) [A-Rank Fuin Jutsu] A seal is placed in a form of a tattoo on a person s back. Doesn t strengthen a person, but conserves their chakra and strength while boosts stamina. The seal can be multiplied up to 21 times. It was created by Yuki (my creation.  
Chidori (1000 Birds) [A-Rank Ninjutsu, Lightning element] User gathers a huge amount of chakra in one of his/her hands and creates a blade of lightning, and jabs the enemy with it. It requires the user to rush at the target at a high level of speed that the user s vision is changed to a tunnel vision, which is a huge drawback. However, those with a Sharingan and (possibly) a Byakugan can use it with no problem. Has a limit to how much it can be used in one day, because of the huge chakra. It was created by Kakashi.  
Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) [A-Rank Ninjutsu, Wind element] User gathers a small typhoon-like chakra in his/her hand, which grinds into whatever it touches, which inflicts internal damage as well as a high amount of external damage. It s an ultimate example of form manipulation. There s no limit to how much it can be used, unlike the Chidori. It was created by the Yondaime Hokage.  
Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu) [B-Rank Ninjutsu, Earth element] User spits mud out of his/her mouth, which solidifies and rises to form a powerful defense.  
Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader/God) [Kekkei Genkai Genjutsu] Also spelled Tsukyomi, the user is required to have the Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Mirror Wheel Eye) to perform this technique. One of the 5 (in the real anime, 2) Godly Sharingan Techniques , it traps the victim into a Genjutsu world where the user controls everything for the next 3 days, which in reality, only passes a second. Said to be almost unbreakable. It was created by Madara Uchiha.  
Chidori Nagashi Tate (Chidori [1000 Birds] Current Shield) [A to S Rank {highly likely S-Rank} Ninjutsu, Lightning element] User creates an electromagnetic shield along with Chidori Nagashi, creating a form of defense that can be channeled into either one spot of the body, or all the spots. It does not count for the amount of Chidori that can be used in the day. It was created by Sasuke (my creation.  
Raiton: Ame no Chidori (Lightning Style: Raining Chidori [1000 Birds]) [S-Rank Ninjutsu, Lightning element] User creates a cloud of lightning composed of Chidori above an enemy, and sends a rain of lightning down to the designated area. It does not count for the amount of Chidori that can be used in the day. It was created by Sasuke (my creation.  
Futon: Rasenkaiten (Wind Style: Spiraling Heavenly Spin) [S-Rank Ninjutsu, Wind element] User forms 2 Rasengans in each of his hands and spins as if he/she s performing Kaiten, but the user stops after a little while and let goes of the Rasengans, which creates a Kaiten dome shield with Rasengan being in effect, making it more powerful than a regular Kaiten (my creation.  
Katon: WatariChidori (Fire Style: Migration of 1000 Birds) [B to A Rank Ninjutsu, Fire element] inhales and sends out 1000 birds in flames, similar to Itachi s crow manipulation. It was created by Sasuke (my creation.  
Raiton: Chidori (Lightning Style: 1000 Birds) [S-Rank Ninjutsu, Lightning element] A technique that is far superior to the Chidori, and even stronger than a Raikiri. This counts as 2 Chidori s. It was created by Sasuke (my creation.  
Futon: Rasengan (Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere) [S-Rank Ninjutsu, Wind element] A technique that is created by combining form and nature manipulation, making it far superior than the Rasengan. It was created by Naruto.  
Mokuton: Shibu Tama (Wood Style: Branch Shot) [Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu, Wood (Earth+Water) element] User concentrates chakra into the ground and creates sharp branches, and fires it as projectiles. Limited to the amount of soil and water the ground has, meaning that it s useless in the desert (my creation.  
Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) [C-Rank Ninjutsu, Fire element] User inhales and sends out a giant fireball at the enemy. Fire does not originate from the mouth.  
Suiton: Suijin Heki (Water Style: Water Wall) [B-Rank Ninjutsu, Water element] User creates a wall of water around oneself. Can cover 360 degrees of the user s defensive area, but is limited by the number of water supply (in this chapter, Yamato was only able to cover 150 degrees in his defensive area due to a lack of concentration)  
Doton: Daidoryukai (Earth Style: Great Earth Dragon Release) [A-Rank Ninjutsu, Earth element] User concentrates chakra into the ground and creates several large dragon-shaped projectiles made out of pure earth material, enhanced with chakra. Can be very deadly if it is made contact with, being able to destroy a giant boulder, but its speed is average compared to most projectile techniques (my creation.  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) [B-Rank Ninjutsu] User creates solid clones who can physically inflict damage on others. The user s chakra is distributed evenly amongst each clone, which allows the clones to perform jutsus. Any experience (that does not involve physical pain) returns to the user after the clones are dispersed.  
Suiton: Ame no Arashi (Water Style: Rain Storm) [B to A Rank Ninjutsu, Water element] User localizes a heavy rainstorm in a specific area by using the user s chakra as a signal. Water jutsu can be performed with the raindrops (my creation.  
Suiton: Suiryudan (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu) [B-Rank Ninjutsu, Water element] User forms over 40 hand signs and creates a giant water dragon through chakra concentration on water. However, some ninjas (such as Yamato, the Second Hokage, and others) can lessen the hand signs by slightly modifying the technique.  
Raiton: Tenchuu (Thunder Style: Heaven s Judgement) [C to B Rank {most likely B-Rank} Ninjutsu, Lightning element] User concentrates chakra and forms it into lightning, and shoots it. More effective if it is shot through a cloud, becoming more powerful due to the lightning gathering more electricity and by absorbing the water vapor (my creation.  
Katon: Kairyu Endan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb) [B-Rank Ninjutsu, Fire element] User exhales a flamethrower-like fire that if the user adds enough intensity, the flames can even become white. Very powerful.  
Suiton: Hahonryu (Water Style: Tearing Torrent) [Possibly B to A Rank Ninjutsu, Water element] User creates water that spirals in the user's hand and fires at a high-speed rate at the target.  
Katon: Gouryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu) [B-Rank Ninjutsu, Fire element] User exhales large dragon shaped fireballs at an opponent, which is strong enough to alter localized weather conditions and even make thunder clouds.  
Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu) [B-Rank Ninjutsu, Earth element] User spits mud out of his/her mouth, which solidifies and rises to form a powerful defense.  
Yamarikuken (Mountain Land Fist) [Unknown Rank Taijutsu] A self-created art, which is Iwamaru s personal fighting style. It is a mix of taijutsu, kempo, jujutsu, karate, and koppou. It is a style where Best defense is good offense and its movement is mostly restricted to the earth, although there are some airborne attacks in this style (my creation.  
Goken (Strong Fist) [Unknown Rank Taijutsu] A fighting style meant for offense, it is a style where the user uses taijutsu to cause external damage. Most Goken users have learned to open the Eight Gates to further their power, at the cost of their body being damaged. It consists of taijutsu with a mix of karate, taekwondo, and a slight mix of muay thai.  
Dynamic Entry [D Rank Taijutsu] A simple yet dramatic flying jump kick. Guy s version uses kunais to distract the opponent and attacks their blind spot.  
Konoha Reppu (Leaf Whirlwind) [D Rank Taijutsu] A low circular kick to sweep the opponent off their feet.  
Konoha Senpu (Leaf Hurricane) [D Rank Taijutsu] User performs a powerful upward kick that sends the opponent flying, mostly used to set up for Omote Renge.  
Kage Buyo (Dancing Leaf Shadow) [C Rank Taijutsu] User jumps up in the air and appears behind the enemy.  
Omote Renge (Primary Lotus) [B Rank Taijutsu, also categorized as Kinjutsu] First requires the Kaimon (Gate of Opening) to be opened to even use this technique, this gives the user 5 times the normal strength, enough to execute this technique. Right after using Kage Buyo, the user restrains the enemy, usually through bandages, and piledrives the enemy headfirst. However, opening the first gate usually drains the user of their strength.  
Eight Gates [No Rank Taijutsu, also categorized as Kinjutsu] Gateways to 8 specific chakra points of a person s body, they are specific limits on a person s body. Removing these limits can grant the user great power, but opening them also removes the protective function of that chakra point, greatly damaging the human body. Removing all 8 gates gives the person unrivaled power, but it will kill the user.  
Konoha Goriki Senpu (Leaf Strong Hurricane) [B Rank Taijutsu] An advanced version of the Konoha Senpu, the user spin-kicks the enemy twice, the second kick aimed lower at a person s body in case the enemy ducks after the first kick.  
Yamarikuken: Dai Iwa Kyukei (Mountain Land Fist: Great Rock Breaker) [C Rank Taijutsu] A simple straight punch, nevertheless, it contains great power (my creation.  
Ura Renge (Hidden Lotus) [A Rank Taijutsu, also categorized as Kinjutsu] A stronger version of the Omote Renge, it requires two more gates than the Omote Renge. The user attacks the enemy rapidly at high-speed, then hits the enemy with one arm and one foot and sends the target crashing into the ground. Due to the amount of chakra gates being used, it can only be used once. Guy s version involves him spinning his body rapidly and punches the enemy with great force.  
Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock) [A Rank Taijutsu, also categorized as Kinjutsu] By using six of the Eight Gates, the user kicks the enemy into the air after a distinctive stance. Then, the enemy is hit with such rapid speed that the friction creates a peacock-like fan of flaming chakra. Once Guy is finished, his opponent will fall back to the ground, covered with the attacks' aura.  
Yamarikuken Shiten-ryu: Tenchi Hiranami (Mountain Land Fist Heavenly Four: Heaven-Earth Palm Wave) [A Rank Taijutsu] The user strikes the enemy with a powerful palm strike that not only creates a great impact, it also sends a shockwave through the inside of the enemy s body. If chakra is added to this technique, it will become even more powerful and will be considered an S-Rank (my creation.  
Mizu no Yaiba(Water Sword):A technique that utilizes water to create a sword. The sword can be wielded in the normal fashion, allowing the ninja to cut and stab like a normal blade. This sword can also go through most fire jutsu. Suiton: Koku no Jutsu:(Water Release: Black Rain Jutsu)This jutsu creates a flammable black mist that forms a small cloud. The user can then move the cloud above their target and disperse it, covering the target in flammable oil.  
Suiton: Suishu Gorugon(Water Release: Powerful Blasting Rain Trench):This technique will summon a large amount of water that will then be used to strike at the opponent in several versatile ways. Shizuku has been known to transform it into a dragon with a gaping maw to attack. The water used will be stationary till it is sent offensively toward the opponent.  
Yamiton: Akuhei Kyuutai( Dark Release: Evil Sphere)- Uses demonic chakra to pull the shadows off of what they come from, and form a number of black orbs relative to the amount of chakra used. Orbs will burn anything they hit.  
Yami Bunshin no Jutsu( Dark Clone Technique)- forms a clone out of either pure shadows or dark energy. Clones will dissolve into a black liquid in if too much damage is taken.  
Yamiton: Inshitsu Hougeki( Dark Release: Vicious Bombardment)- Makes weapons out of dark chakra and launches them out of either shadows of a dark place, like the night sky. Weapons will pulse a surge a chakra when they hit a target, making the target immobile for a short amount of time.  
Mabuki Kuchiyose: Kyuubi no Tsume( Demon Weapon Summoning: Claw of Kyuubi)- Summons the personal weapons of the Kyuubi. Blade has many abilities, including the ability to create a wave of fire from slashing the air with the swords. More of its abilities will be revealed in time. Only Naruto can use these swords, as they are the mark of the Demon Lord.  
(i.e. All of the Tailed Beasts will have their personal weapons that go along with their fighting styles. Except for the Sanbi, a.k.a Three Tails. I have a plan for him.  
Mabuki Kuchiyose: Konme Ojigi(Demon Weapon Summoning: Chaos Bow)- Summons the personal weapon of the Nibi. Is a special bow that also has many abilities, like controlling darkness and changing it into different forms. More abilities will be revealed in later chapters.  
Yamiton: Bushuugiya( Dark Release: Death Arrow)- Fires off an arrow made of dark energy that will kill any living organism they hit because of the Nibi s power over death.  
Hayauchi( Quick Shot)- Nibi fires off multiple arrows from her bow, all of which have the same abilities as the Yamiton: Bushuugiya technique. The more chakra that is used, the more arrows are fired. Requires extreme chakra to use, and extreme accuracy is recommended to save some arrows and chakra.  
Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)- Not an original technique. Used by Uchiha Itachi in the anime. It is used in conjunction with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to make an exploding clone or clones.  
Ken Rasengan( Sword Rasengan)- Variation of the Rasengan. Naruto adds an extra step to the beginning of creating the Rasengan. He channels chakra through his swords (i.e. or maybe even both?), and then works with the chakra that is at the tip of the sword to make a Rasengan out of that chakra. If it is used correctly, the sword will stab, cut, slice, or otherwise maim the opponent when the Rasengan has run its course.  
Kage Hokou no Jutsu (Shadow Walk Technique)- Allows user to travel through shadows by going in one and coming out of other shadows. Also applies to weapons.  
Kage Nui no Jutsu (Shadow Sewing Technique)- Not original. Used by Shikamaru in Naruto: Shipuuden. Shadow comes of the ground as tentacles and can cut, stab, hit, or hold things down.  
Kage Suishi no Jutsu (Shadow Drowning Technique)- Uses tentacles from Kage Nui no Jutsu to pull an opponent into the Shadow Dimension, killing whoever it is used on.  
Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu( Earth Clone Technique)- Makes a clone of rocks, stone, or sand that has been hardened into a hard mineral. Can break into many sharp rocks.  
Oushikatsu( Bull Smash)- user pushes with all their strength in a downward or upward smash with one hand on top of the other. Hand can slam down like a hammer or up in an uppercut.  
Doton: Sekkai Danmaku no Jutsu( Earth Release: Stone Barrage Technique)-Used in conjunction with Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu to attack opponent with sharp stones, cutting them all over.  
Nikudan Hyouhari Sensha( Ice Spike Meat Tank)- Choji uses his wind chakra to turn the water around him into ice and put icicles on the spikes of his normal Nikudan Hari Sensha. Increases reach and cutting power.  
Raiton: Boruto Tama (Lightening element: Voltage sphere) (B rank)- Original, what this jutsu does is it creates an invisible sphere around your opponent and sends invisible jolts of electricity every second for a minute. Good for immobilizing strong enemies or stopping weak ones. Doton: Maruchipuru Kobushi (Earth Element: Multiple Fists) (B rank)- Original. Summons many hands from the ground the size of basketballs or larger. Then the fists proceed to beat the opponent. Requires high chakra concentration to command them, but doesn t use much chakra to use it. Easy to avoid if high level.  
Doton: Naimenteki Bakuha (Earth Style: Inner explosion) (A rank)- Original, The ground under the target explodes in a violent explosion (Duh) and sends the targets flying into the sky. If target survives then the user usually throws kunai or shuriken to finish the target because after the technique the target is immobilized for twenty seconds.  
Katon: Tora tsume (Fire element: Tiger claws) (c rank)- Original- Creates flames on your nails and then shoots them off in a swaying motion (think blood claw from Inuyasha)  
Gyakujou Tora Bakufuu (Fire Element, Frenzy Tiger Blast) (S rank)- Original- A tiger head made of white flames engulfs anything in its path. It is fifty by fifty feet in size.  
Kinen Keshigomu (Memory Eraser) (A rank)- Original- does what the name says Suiton: 1000 Mizu Wangetsu(Water Element: 1000 water crescents)(A rank): Creates 1000 blue crescents out of any source of water. Can vary in size and power. A special technique of the Uzumaki Clan in Whirpool country. Hard to control precisely unless from Uzumaki clan and can result in a lot of damage to the user.  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of the user. It takes great amounts of chakra to use. The clones are nearly perfect copies of the user and can use various jutsu of the user. The only major difference between the original and the clones is the limit of chakra and lightly reduced physical abilities ex: speed, strength, stamina, and chakra capacity.  
Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of any small object ex: Kunai & Shuriken.  
Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Exploding Shadow Clone) A-rank Kinjutsu: Creates an exploding Kage Bunshin that can be detonated by the creator s will or by being dispelled. Has the force of 10 exploding notes.  
Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) A-rank Genjutsu: Creates an illusion of complete darkness over a set area. It traps the opponent in absolute darkness. While inside the illusion the senses of sight, sound, and touch are disrupted. One may see their own body but once trapped inside the illusion it cannot be dispelled unless by the user or someone outside the affected area. Therefore defending one's self is extremely hard if trapped in this jutsu.  
Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker) C-rank Ninjutsu: Gives an extreme burst of speed to move up to 25 feet away. The target must be within the line of sight of the user. Must have a 10 second pause between uses.  
Hitoshirezu Kensei no jutsu (Hidden Power) S-rank Kinjutsu , This jutsu finds its roots at the beginning of shinobi skills. Some believe this to be one of the first jutsu created back when chakra was only used to improve speed and strength for hand to hand combat. Some also believe that chakra was originally used to power special weapons but no proof has been found to support this.  
Chakra no Enjintou- is basically the chakra scalpel. It is a small two-inch blade of chakra meant to be used for surgery without breaking the skin. Very precise control is needed for this. ?-rank med-jutsu Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone) D-rank: Creates an exact illusionary copy of the user.  
Henge no Jutsu (Transformation) D-rank: Transforms the user into the shape of another organism or object. The user s basic physical functions still remain the same, and they do not gain the in born abilities of the new form EX: a bird form will not allow the user to fly.  
Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement) D-rank: Replaces the user with another object in the vicinity that is close to or is the same relative size.  
Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken) D-rank: Uses chakra to attach a second shuriken to the first, causing the second to hide in the shadow of the first with a simple illusion to surprise an enemy.  
Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy) D-rank Kinjutsu: Original jutsu created by Naruto. Naruto changes into the form of a beautiful NUDE blonde girl. The effects on the male populous are obvious.  
Harem no Jutsu (Harem) C-rank Kinjutsu: Combining a gathering of Kage Bunshin and his own Oiroke no Jutsu, Naruto creates and a crowd of naked females Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of the user. It takes great amounts of chakra to use. The clones are nearly perfect copies of the user, and can use various jutsu of the creator. The only major difference between the original and the clones is the limit of chakra and lightly reduced physical abilities ex: speed, strength, stamina, and chakra capacity.  
Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of any small object ex: Kunai & Shuriken.  
Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Exploding Shadow Clone) A-rank Kinjutsu: Creates an exploding Kage Bunshin that can be detonated by the creators will or by being dispelled. Has the force of 10 exploding notes.  
Ninpo: Dokugiri (Poison cloud) B-rank: Creates a cloud of purple poison that is deadly if inhaled. It streams from the ninja s mouth to ten feet away then covers an area of about 25 feet radius.  
Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) A-rank Genjutsu: Creates an illusion of complete darkness over a set area. It traps the opponent and user in absolute darkness. While inside the illusion, the senses of sight, sound, and touch are disrupted for the enemy. One may see their own body, but once trapped inside the illusion, it cannot be dispelled unless by the user or someone outside the affected area. Therefore, defending one's self is extremely hard if trapped in this jutsu.  
Kitsune-Bi (Foxfire): Compressed youki that can be drawn on to create flames. It can be repeatedly used, unless it is dispersed by an attack or other use.  
Furea-tama (Flare Shot): Fires a bullet made of concentrated foxfire. These shots are created over a period of time and stored. The energy is inert until used. The claws glow before firing as a clear sign of the attack. Naruto also has a limited number of shots.  
Shinkirougan (Mirage eye) Doujutsu: A doujutsu that possesses abilities similar to both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. It can see the chakra flowing in the air, the chakra circulatory system (but not the tenketsus), and the aura chakra takes inside and outside the body for various uses and effects. Next, it enhances the user s eyesight to slow down the objects it sees, as well as increases the clarity of vision. It also gives the user telescopic vision up to a distance depending on the user s skill. This doujutsu also gives the user the power of suggestion and hypnosis when eye contact is made. The effectiveness of this depends on the target s willpower and mental strength. Finally, when these abilities are mixed and combined, the doujutsu is also able to predict the enemy s movements when used against Taijutsu. With training, it is also possible to predict Genjutsu and Ninjutsu with the doujutsu.  
Odame Rasengan (Great Spiral Bullet)Demonic version of the Rasengan. Red in color and about four times as powerful in its perfected state.  
Odame Chidori (Typo, it was meant to be the 1,000 Birds oh well (Great 100 Birds) Demonic version of the Chidori. Black in color and about twice as powerful in its current state.  
Majutsu: Kitsune Hebi Rendan (Demon Technique: Fox Snake combo)Utilizes the demonic properties of Naruto and Sasuke to propel them at near Super-Sonic speeds toward an enemy and allows them to make several strikes at the same speed. Best used with a blade.  
Hebi Sutansu: Shikkyaku Hebi Hitonomi (Snake Stance: Falling Snake Bite)Hachibi personal taijutsu form for when he is in his human form, specifics about this technique are not yet known.  
Kitsune Tentou: Hebi (Fox Reverse: Snake)One of the Kyuubi s many tricks, the specifics of this technique are not yet known.  
Hebi Sutansu: Hayai Dageki (Snake Stance: Swift Strike)Another of Hachibi s moves. Specifics are not known.  
Kitsune Sutansu: Hayai Tsume (Fox Stance: Swift Claw)The lowest form of Kyuubi s taijutsu. As with Hachibi s specific are not known.  
Hebi Sutansu: Kaji hebi Dageki (Snake Stance: Fire snake Strike)Coils demonic fire snakes around the user s fists like gloves. Part of Hachibi s taijutsu.  
Kitsune Sutansu: Nenshou Aisu (Fox Stance: Burning Ice)Molds gloves of ice around the user s fist, however the ice is at such low temperatures that when it hit the spot gets a burning intense sensation. Part of Kyuubi s taijutsu.  
Katon: Nenshou Shippou no Jutsu (Fire Release: Burning Silver Technique)S-Rank ninjutsu. Releases a silver jet of flame from the concentration point (i.e. Mouth, hand, foot, etc.). Mistakenly put Gekido in place of Shippou in first chapter.  
Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu: (Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard) An Ice Release technique formed from already existing ice. After forming the needed hand seal Doto will thrust his arm to send out a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. As it flies through the air it will begin to turn. When it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air. Shoton: Suisho Rokkakuchu: (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars) This technique is used solely by Guren. This technique is used for the process of summoning the Three-Tailed Beast. It consists of five large pink crystalline pillars summoned around the user. Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki: (Ice Release: Snow Storm Swallows) This jutsu creates a cluster of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows, which the user then throws at the opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings. Hyoton: Haryu Muko: (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger) This jutsu allows the user to create a giant tiger made out of ice. The user needs a nearby source of ice in order to use this jutsu. This jutsu is cold enough to freeze any Water Release techniques it comes into contact with. Fuuton: Suko-ru (Wind Style: Squall)- A Squall is a sudden, powerful burst of wind and where this technique gets its name. A C-rank technique that won t do much damage it is often the first wind jutsu people learn. Masters of the Wind Nature can perform it without the hand signs as it becomes second nature to them.  
Soujuugan (Control eye) Naruto s doujutsu allows perfect control of chakra and enables Naruto to see the high speed movements of opponents.  
Hoyoton jutsu; Koori seishin keiro (Ice release Jutsu; ice mind path) Creates an ice door into ones on mind. Not for combat situations Hoyoton; koori uwagi nojutsu (Ice release; ice coat jutsu) Covers the user in a thin invisible layer of ice to act as armor. It s much weaker than other Hoyoton jutsu as it isn t completely fireproof. defensive Hoyoton; kurisutaru koori Kagami no jutsu (ice release; crystal ice mirror jutsu) A Uzumaki clan kinjutsu. It forms a dome of ice mirrors around the opponent. The user then can use the mirrors to attack at unfollowable speeds. As a side effect it causes extreme strain on the body of the user usually temporarily paralyzing the user. Forbidden Hoyoton; Koorikabe no jutsu (ice release; ice wall jutsu) Creates a wall of ice to act as an impenetrable shield. The size and shape can be controlled by user. Defensive Kage Bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu) Creates multiple clones of self by dividing chakra equally. multipurpose Kushiyose no jutsu (summoning jutsu) This jutsu is used to summon a creature to aid the summoner. Naruto summons kitsune Sharingan (mirror wheel eye) Sasuke s doujutsu allows for him to instantly learn any jutsu he sees To be immune to Genjutsu and take in any detail no matter how fast he s moving.  
Katon; Gokakyu no jutsu (fire release; great fireball jutsu) Shoots a large fireball. offensive Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) Shoots multiple fireballs. offensive Sofushasan no Tachi (Windmill Triple Attack) Using shuriken and wire Sasuke wraps up his opponents. detainment Mizu-ya no jutsu (water-arrow jutsu) Fires an arrow that stops the flow of chakra to the area past where it hits. All chakra is halted if it hits the stomach where chakra is produced. offensive Tsuchi-ya no jutsu (earth-arrow jutsu) Fires an arrow that causes a blast to repel a target like a boulder more chakra placed into the jutsu can cause broken bones. offensive Raikou-ya no jutsu (Lightning-arrow jutsu) Fires an arrow that will paralyze the body by effect of electric discharge. Offensive Kage Bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu) Creates multiple clones of self by dividing chakra equally. multipurpose Kenjutsu expertise Tenten s specialty is weapon arts. She can hit 100 out of 100 targets with any weapon. Fighting style Tobidogu no jutsu (projectile weapons jutsu) A jutsu used to seal objects into other objects usually weapons into scrolls. Fujin jutsu/ offensive Soshoryu (twin rising dragons) A variation on Tenten's normal summoning; this jutsu uses both of Tenten's weapon scrolls to summon twice as many weapons. As a distraction, the scrolls emit a large smokescreen when activated, after which the scrolls shoot into the air concealed by two smoke dragons. Offensive Sofushasan no Tachi (Windmill Triple Attack) Using shuriken and wire Tenten wraps up his opponents. Detainment Gyo-Yaiba (elemental blade); Enkou-Yaiba (Flame blade) Not actually a jutsu. Tenten owns a legendary fire sword. Its full abilities are unlocked when combined with chakra.  
Kirigakure no Jutsu-Hidden Mist Technique: D-Rank: This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they can't see through it.  
Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu-Water Clone Jutsu: C-Rank: This jutsu creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. The clones are capable of attacking and using jutsu, but they are easier to defeat because they are only one-tenth of the user's power. Additionally, they can only be controlled within a certain distance of the user.  
Suiro no Jutsu-Water Prison Jutsu: C-Rank: This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned.  
Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Jutsu: B-Rank: this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power.  
Shunshin no Jutsu- Body Flicker Technique: D-Rank: This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu-Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu: B-Rank: Using this jutsu, the user creates a huge current of water in the form of a serpentine dragon and directs it towards a target. The water used to create the dragon must be present to perform the technique.  
Makyo Hyo Sho-Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors: No-rank: Using her Blood Limit, Haku can create a dome of twenty-one mirrors made out of ice to trap an opponent. Twelve remain at ground level, eight are placed above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Haku can then enter one of the mirrors and travel between them at an incredible speed; in fact, the time in transit is almost instantaneous. During transit, Haku can throw needles while remaining virtually unassailable. If the mirror Haku is currently in is shattered, she can leap out of one of the fragments and continue her attack. Though they are made from ice, they are pressured with enough chakra to resist fire almost completely. While inside the mirrors, Haku is moving so fast that the outside world appears to move in slow motion. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to maintain, so Haku's movement becomes progressively slower the longer she maintains the mirrors.  
Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu-Ninja Art Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu: B-rank: This jutsu summons eight Ninken (ninja dogs) directly into the ground. The Ninken follow a scent given to them during the summoning and burst from the ground under it, grabbing whatever target happens to be there at the time.

Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)  
Name: Aka Higi: Hyakki no Souen, literally "Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets"  
Type: Unknown, probably S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sasori This jutsu summons a hundred puppets. Sasori once used it to defeat an entire country.  
Amagumo (Rain of Spiders)  
Name: Amagumo, literally "Rain of Spiders"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Kidoumaru After Kidoumaru summons his giant spider, it will release an egg sac full of "baby" spiders. These large spiders will then rain down upon his opponent. The spiders will spin a strand of webbing as they fall, as they circle the opponent the webbing will stick and bind onto the target.  
Amaterasu (Shining Heaven)  
Name: Amaterasu, literally "Shining Heaven"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi Named after the Shinto sun goddess, this legendary jutsu is unknown outside of the fire-manipulating Uchiha clan. The jet-black flames are said to be as hot as the Sun, and the first time touching them will be your last. It is said that the fire from this jutsu will burn for seven days and seven nights. Since the Mangekyou Sharingan is necessary to activate this jutsu, not many have learned it and therefore details of this jutsu are yet unrevealed. Not surprisingly, it appears to use a large amount of chakra.  
Itachi uses Amaterasu to break through Jiraiya's Gamaguchi Shibari.  
Baika no Jutsu (The Art of Expansion)  
Name: Baika no Jutsu, literally "Multi Size Technique", Viz "The Art of Expansion"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Akimichi Chouji, Akimichi Chouza This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. The jutsu increases the user's body size, using up the user's food energy.  
Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi Size Technique)  
Name: Bubun Baika no Jutsu, literally "Partial Multi Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Akimichi Chouji This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. Similar to Baika no Jutsu, Bubun Baika increases the user's body size, using up the user's calories. However Bubun Baika let's the user increase only a part of his body (like an arm.  
Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)  
Name: Bunshin Daibakuha, literally "Clone Great Explosion"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi This jutsu works in combination with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique), and basically creates a Shadow Replication that will also explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.  
Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)  
Name: Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Clone Technique", Viz "Art of the Doppelganger", English TV "Clone Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, etc.  
This is a basic technique known to all genin. Bunshin no Jutsu creates a clone of the user, which can used to create a diversion or cause confusion. Unlike Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shadow Doppelganger), these clones aren't real, and thus cannot do any damage.  
Chakura Kyuin Jutsu (Chakra Absorption Technique)  
Name: Chakura Kyuin Jutsu, literally "Chakra Absorption Technique",  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Akadou Yoroi The user drains the opponent's Chakra by touching the opponent with their hands.  
Chidori (One Thousand Birds)  
Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds" (see also "Raikiri")  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only two known users, the other being Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique.  
Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution.  
The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.  
Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique)  
Name: Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, literally "Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Shizune, Medic Team Chobaika no Jutsu (Butterfly Multi Size Technique)  
Name: Choubaika no Jutsu, literally "Butterfly Multi Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Akimichi Chouji Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)  
Name: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu, literally "Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges Users: Temari A more powerful version of Kamaitachi no Jutsu.  
Daisan no Me (Third Eye)  
Name: Daisan no Me, literally "Third Eye"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Gaara A floating eyeball is formed out of sand. Its main purpose is to allow Gaara to still observe what's going on outside when he uses his sand-sphere defense.  
Dokugiri (Poison Mist)  
Name: Dokugiri, literally "Poison Mist"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shizune Dokumeki no Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique)  
Name: Dokumeki no Jutsu, literally "Poison Extraction Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Haruno Sakura Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu (Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness)  
Name: Doton Kekkai: Dordomu, literally "Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jiroubou Traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth. Jiroubou is able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoys greatly.  
Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish)  
Name: Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary Users: Kagari, Oboro, Mubi.  
Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)  
Name: Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, literally "Earth Release: Earth Shore Return"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiroubou Doton: Doryu Dango (Eart literally "Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jiroubou Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)  
Name: Doton: Doryuheki, literally "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage The user creates a wall in front of himself by spewing out a stream of mud that solidifies into a strong wall.  
Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)  
Name: Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi, literally "Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Kakko Doton: Retsudotensho (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm)  
Name: Doton: Retsudotensho, literally "Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Iwagakure Ninja Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)  
Name: Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique"; English TV "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi The user, emerging from the ground below the target, pulls down (or swaps places with) the target so that only the target's head is above ground.  
Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)  
Name: Doton: Yomi Numa, literally "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Jiraiya Turns a large area of land into swampland, making it hard for anyone or anything in that area to move around.  
Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation)  
Name: Fushi Tensei, literally "Living Corpse Reincarnation"  
Type: Kinjutsu, S-class, Supplementary Users: Orochimaru This Kinjutsu, developed by Orochimaru, allows him to transfer his mind to someone else's body.  
If repeated periodically, it basically grants the user immortality as long as the user can find new host bodies. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once about every three years.  
Orochimaru developed this jutsu, to help him achieve his goal of becoming the ultimate being, through learning all jutsu in the world.  
Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)  
Name: Futon: Daitoppa, literally "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru The user blows out a powerful blast of wind, which can easily level a large area.  
Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)  
Name: Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa, literally "Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges Users: Gaara The user spews a large amount of sand from the mouth, that covers a large area. The sand strikes the opponent, and devastates both the enemy and a large area around him.  
Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)  
Name: Futon: Renkudan, literally "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Shukaku Gokusamaiso (Prison Sand Burial)  
Name: Gokusamaisou, literally "Prison Sand Burial"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara Haremu no Jutsu (Harem Jutsu)  
Name: Haremu no Jutsu, literally "Harem Technique", Viz "Ninja Harem", English TV "Harem Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto This is simply a combination of Bunshin no Jutsu and Ninja Centerfold. Naruto uses it to create dozens of beautiful nude women when one of his instructors manages to resist fainting at the sight of a Ninja Centerfold.  
Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo)  
Name: Hari Jizou, literally "Spiked Jizou" (a.k.a. "Spiked Buddha")  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya Jiraiya causes his long, spiky hair to wrap around him and harden, in a manner similar to a hedgehog's or porcupine's quills, defending against some physical attacks.  
Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)  
Name: Henge no Jutsu, literally "Transformation Technique" English TV "Transformation Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka, etc.  
The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.  
Henge: Kongonyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)  
Name: Henge: Kongounyoi, literally "Transformation: Adamantine Staff"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Enkouou: Enma The Monkey King Enma turns himself into a large staff to be wielded by the Sandaime. This staff is as hard as diamond and can extend to whatever length Enma or the Sandaime wishes. Despite its appearance, it can slice through solid objects as easily as any blade. Also, in this form, Enma can "un-transform" areas of the staff into an eye, ear, or arm (and possibly other body parts as well)  
Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)  
Name: Hiraishin no Jutsu, literally "Flying Thunder God Technique"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Yondaime Hokage The jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage and the reason behind his nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" (Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou.  
This jutsu allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Shunshin no Jutsu, the speed of the Hiraishin is much faster then that of the Shunshin and the principle behind Hiraishin is similar to Kuchiyose no Jutsu.  
To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "Jutsu-shiki" (??, "Technique" or "Jutsu formula") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport himself to the location of the Jutsu-shiki.  
The Yondaime applied the Jutsu-shiki in advance to weapons such as kunai. It's also possible to leave a Jutsu-shiki in an area touched by the user.  
Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique)  
Name: Hyourou no Jutsu, literally "Ice Prison Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Defensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kakuyoku Fubuki The user creates a series of ice crystals which home in on the opponent and trap him in ice. Unlike Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique, no further action seems to be required to maintain the prison once the victim is caught. This jutsu may also be used defensively, as a wall of ice.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.  
Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)  
Name: Hyouton: Haryu Moko, literally "Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m) or higher Users: Rouga Nadare The user creates a large Dragon shaped Tiger out of nearby ice. Due to being so cold, it can freeze nearby water around it while attacking its target. It's basically just an Ice version of the jutsu Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.  
Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu (Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm)  
Name: Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu, literally "Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Kazahana Dotou The user creates a black dragon stream with red eyes that is sent towards the opponent. There's an improved version, the Souryubo Fusetsu, in which he shoots two black dragons that attack the enemy by creating a large black tornado.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.  
Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei (Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale)  
Name: Hyouton: Ikkaku Hakugei, literally "Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale" or "Ice Release: Narwhal White Whale"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, All ranges Users: Rouga Nadare, Hatake Kakashi The user creates a large One-Horned Whale that is shot at the opponent.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.  
Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu (Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche)  
Name: Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu, literally "Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche" (a.k.a. Ice Release: Rouga Nadare's Technique)  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Rouga Nadare The user creates an avalanche of snow wolves that run towards the opponent.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.  
Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)  
Name: Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki, literally "Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kakuyoku Fubuki The user launches a bunch of ice needles that are in the shape of mini-swallows. These needles can change direction in the air.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.  
Inyu Shometsu (Secret Healing Wound Destruction)  
Name: In'yu Shoumetsu, literally "Secret Healing Wound Destruction"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary Users: Yakushi Kabuto Jibaku Bunshin (Suicide Bombing Clone)  
Name: Jibaku Bunshin, literally "Suicide Bombing Clone"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden or Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Deidara Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)  
Name: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro, , literally "Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru The users, a human and a dog, perform Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation) together, which results in their fusing into an extremely large, double-headed wolf. This wolf can then use extremely powerful techniques, though at a high chakra cost.  
Joro Senbon (It's Raining Needles From Heaven)  
Name: Joro Senbon, literally "Sprinkling Needles" Viz "It's Raining Needles From Heaven"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Shigure A barrage of needles fly at the enemy from sockets in an umbrella that has been flung into the air. They come at the enemy from all directions and are controlled by chakra to increase accuracy. These needles have been known to have the power to pierce 5 mm of steel.  
Jujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)  
Name: Jujin Bunshin, literally "Beast Human Clone"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru In coordination with an animal, the user creates a perfect likeness of that creature, and vice-versa with the beast assuming the form of the person. This makes it impossible to tell the two apart until the jutsu is broken, usually by damaging one of the participants which then reverts to their original form.  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Ebisu etc.  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyubi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyuga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third Chunin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.  
Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)  
Name: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Neck Bind Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku An advancement of Kage Mane no Jutsu. Once the target has been captured with Kage Mane, the user makes a hand seal to further the attack. The user then uses their shadow to form a hand, which will creep along the target to their neck and proceed to strangle them. However, those with much chakra are able to push back the shadow hand and resist the effects.  
Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)  
Name: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Shuriken Technique" English TV "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke The user of this technique throws multiple large shuriken in such a way that the first shuriken hides the subsequent ones, probably by blocking the line of sight. To the target, it would look like only one shuriken was thrown.  
Sasuke successfully used this technique (with two shuriken) against Momochi Zabuza to cancel his Suirou no Jutsu and thus free Kakashi from it.  
Kagemane no Jutsu (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow)  
Name: Kagemane no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Imitation Technique"; Kage Shibari no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Bind Technique" Viz "The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku The user's shadow is extended to the opponent's shadow, combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the target's movements- the target is forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique. Given enough talent, the shadow can contract and change shape, and even get ahold of several targets at once. The shadow can also be connected with the shadows of other objects to extend its range. Shikamaru can only hold the jutsu for about 5 minutes.  
Kagemane no Jutsu used to be called Kage Shibari no Jutsu. The name also suggests that in the past, the technique could only hold targets in place and not force them to copy the user's movements.  
Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing)  
Name: Kage Nui, literally "Shadow Sewing", or "Shadow Embroidery"  
Type: Unknown, probably: No rank, Hiden, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)  
Name: Kakuremino no Jutsu, literally "Cloak of Invisibility Technique"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Konohamaru With this jutsu one uses a cloak or piece of cloth to make oneself blend in with the background, rendering oneself invisible.  
Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)  
Name: Kamaitachi no Jutsu, literally "Cutting Whirlwind Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Temari A Jutsu that, using a giant fan, causes huge gusts of wind capable of cutting the target apart. The wind is powerful enough to repel thrown weapons and reflect sound waves back at their source.  
Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)  
Name: Kanashibari no Jutsu, literally "Temporary Paralysis Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru, ANBU, etc.  
Used to cause one's opponent to lose the advantage of movement. Freezing them in their tracks, this Jutsu creates an opening for a more dangerous attack. Most ANBU seem to know this technique.  
Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)  
Name: Katon: Gamayu Endan, literally "Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Jiraiya, Gamabunta Gamabunta spits out a large amount of oil, which Jiraiya then ignites by breathing fire at it.  
Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Name: Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.  
Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)  
Name: Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique" Viz "Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack.  
Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)  
Name: Katon: Karyu Endan, literally "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth.  
Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)  
Name: Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke Sends a stream of fire along a length of cord, or any other long thin object.  
Katsuyu Daibunretsu (Slug Great Division)  
Name: Katsuyu Daibunretsu, literally "Slug Great Division"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Katsuyu Katsuyu is able to divide a part of or the whole of her body into smaller slugs.  
Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)  
Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu, literally "Change of Body Technique" (a.k.a. "Change of Stance Technique" or "Body Replacement Technique"); English TV "Replacement Jutsu", "Replacement Technique" (episode 7)  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, etc.  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.  
Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)  
Name: Kaze no Yaiba, literally "Blade of Wind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range Users: Baki This Jutsu creates a blade out of wind which, being wind, makes it impossible to block. However, unlike the Kamaitachi no Jutsu, this Jutsu requires no tool.  
Kekkai Hojin (Barrier Encampment Method)  
Name: Kekkai Houjin, literally "Barrier Encampment Method"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive Users: Sound Four Kibaku Nendo (Exploding Clay)  
Name: Kibaku Nendo, ????, literally "Exploding Clay"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden or Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Deidara Using the mouths in the palms of his hands, Deidara infuses his clay with chakra. He then molds it into a shape depending on the abilities he wants it to have and vomits it out. He then enlarges the sculpture and sends it to his target. Deidara then makes the clay explode by saying "Katsu" .  
Sculptures - Kumogata Nendo, "Spider-shaped Clay".;  
This spider-shaped sculpture is able to quietly sneak up to the victim and attach itself to the victim's face, making the following explosion very lethal.  
- Torigata Nendo, "Bird-shaped Clay".;  
Torigata Nendo can fly with high speed, homing in on the victim. Once the target has been reached it explodes.  
- "C3" no Bakuhatsu, "C3" "Explosion of C3".;  
"C3" no Bakuhatsu brings about enormous destruction over a vast range. It has power enough to destroy a village. Deidara calls this his Ohako (???, "Specialty"; "One's favorite stunt"; "Number 18")  
Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique)  
Name: Kikaichu no Jutsu, literally "Destruction Bug Host Technique"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Aburame Shino The Aburame Clan is famed for their use of insects in their Jutsu. When a child is born, their body is offered to insects, called Destruction Bugs, as a nest. The bugs feed and live off the Chakra which the body stores and in return the Ninja gets to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. These bugs have the ability to drain chakra through physical contact with the enemy (and possibly consume a fraction of the host's chakra as well)  
Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)  
Name: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Mist Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary Users: Momochi Zabuza This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight.  
Kisei Kikai no Jutsu (Parasite Demon Demolition Technique)  
Name: Kisei Kikai no Jutsu, literally "Parasite Demon Demolition Technique"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Ukon Ukon is able to fuse with the opponent as he normally does inside Sakon, the difference being that he will slowly destroy the host's cells. One weakness of this jutsu is that any injury the host receives is transferred to Ukon's actual body as well.  
Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation)  
Name: Konbi Henge, literally "Combination Transformation"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Gamabunta A form of Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), where the users transform both themself and another person.  
Kongo Roheki (Adamantine Prison Wall)  
Name: Kongou Roheki, literally "Adamantine Prison Wall"  
Type: No rank, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Enkouou: Enma Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)  
Name: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, literally "Summoning Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, etc.  
This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the user's blood, binds an animal to the user. The type of animal is determined by the contract and Seal performed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help the user in battle.  
Other types of Summoning Techniques can summon powerful objects, such as weapons (Tenten) or Kankurou's puppets.  
Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu, literally "Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Hatake Kakashi Summons a variety of Ninja Dogs (??, Ninken), including Pakkun, that burst from the ground and take hold of the opponent's body. The opponent becomes unable to move, and is then open for larger scale jutsu. These dogs can be summoned one at a time, and used for tracking purposes, such as was Pakkun.  
Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, literally "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection"  
Type: Kinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary Users: Orochimaru This technique allows the user to revive a dead person. The user must first sacrifice a living human in order to tie the dead person's soul to the world (unlike the normal summoning technique, which only uses some of the user's blood). Then, the dead person's body is formed out of dust and dirt and rises out of the ground in front of the user inside a wooden coffin. This technique can also be used on multiple people at once.  
Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari, literally "Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Jiraiya This jutsu encloses the surrounding area with the esophagus of a great fire-breathing toad from Mount Myouboku: Rock Lodging (??? ??, "Myouboku-san: Iwayado"), which can be used to enclose enemies. No one has escaped from this jutsu yet, except for Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.  
Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, literally "Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Temari Temari summons Kamatari, a weasel carrying a sickle, which is capable of decimating a large area by means of very powerful winds.  
Kuchiyose: Rashomon (Summoning: Rashomon)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Rashoumon, literally "Summoning: Rashoumon"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive Users: Sakon, Ukon This Kuchiyose creates a demonic form of the main gate of old Kyoto, and is a form of ultimate defense. However, it requires two individuals to summon, with the gate appearing between them.  
Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, literally "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Jiraiya The user summons a huge toad to crash upon the target. A quite devastating jutsu.  
Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique)  
Name: Kugutsu no Jutsu, literally "Puppet Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kankurou, Sasori, Chiyo, Monzaemon Just like a marionette, the user controls a puppet using strings of chakra from his fingers. This skill is often used in co-ordination with Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique), so the user can quickly replace their body with the puppet. Another useful quality of this skill is the fact that the puppet can take the form of another person, object, or, more commonly, the form of the user. Puppets are fitted with various hidden devices, most commonly extendable blades, various projectile launchers, and poison, both in gaseous form and liquid coating their weapons. This technique can also be Amaterasu Sun Goddess: A perfectly round orb about the size of the Rasengan, if not a little bigger. It resembles the sun (minus sunspots and solar winds, etc.). It is surrounded by a small, vaporous aura that makes it seem as if it is on fire. When it comes into contact with an object possessing chakra foreign to its own, it explodes much the same way as a supernova, destroying any object inside the explosion s range. Because of this, it is meant to be a projectile, unlike the Rasengan. Regardless of how much chakra is put into this technique, it is usually fatal. However, it is possible to charge it with just enough chakra to harm the target instead of killing it. Because of the ridiculous amount of time it usually takes to learn to perform this correctly (i.e. without harming yourself as well as the target) and the amount of damage it can cause (in the wrong hands, with enough chakra, it could level an entire village), it is labeled as an S-rank Ninjutsu. 


End file.
